monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Serena Siren
Serena Siren is one of the many daughters of the Sirens. About the Character Physical Description Serena has shoulder-length black hair with an electric blue streak in the left side of it. She usually straightens or curls it, depending on what style she feels like. She has pale skin with a bluish tint to it, and her eyes are a gorgeously deep shade of violet, framed by thick black eyelashes. She loves to do her eye makeup in crazy-cool colors and designs inspired by Adam Lambert. Her lips are a little uneven, the bottom lip being more fuller than the top, so she tends to wear lipliner and lipstick a lot. She has a slim, attractive body (a lot of boys think she's very sexy) with bird-like legs. She has snow white feathers on her arms, like the classical Sirens. Personality Serena is a sweet, glam rock clothes-wearing, beauty-obsessed ghoul with a passion for cute boys. Some people might even call her a bit kinky, but she's still looking for the right manster for her. Classic Monster In Greek mythology, the Sirens were dangerous and devious creatures, portrayed as mysterious and seductive women who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreak on the rocky coast of their island. Sirens combine women with birds in various ways. In early Greek art, they were represented as birds with large women's heads, bird feathers, and scaly feet. Later, they were represented as female figures with the legs of birds, with or without wings, playing a variety of musical instruments, especially harps. Serena is more along the lines of the latter form of the creatures. Relationships Family Serena is one of the many daughters of the Sirens. She mostly lives with her mother Ligeia, as well as her multiple siren sisters, who tend to be more like the Sirens of old, luring sailors to their deaths. Their home is located on the island of Anthemoessa. Friends Serena's mostly good friends with Lagoona Blue, but she also loosely acquainted with a zombie girl named Michaela Thriller, a vampire named Gerardine Revenge, and Sugar Calaverita, the daughter of the Calavera de Azucar (aka Sugar Skull). Pets Serena has a cute little seagull named Melody. She found her one day as a little chick, all curled up in her nest without her mother, so she took her home and cared for her until she was old enough to fly and find food for herself. Clothing Serena loves the glam rock fashions of the 70's, 80's, and present-day bands and artists of the genre. Basic Serena's hair is pulled into a side ponytail with a silver ribbon. She wears a tight aqua-colored sequined top with a low cut neckline under a black leather jacket. She wears a pair of tight black leather pants and a pair of metallic purple stiletto heels. She also has lots of shiny and glittery jewelry to go with it. Gloom Beach Serena's hair is down and in beachy waves. She wears a bikini that is colored in varying shades of blue and purple that fades to black in some places. Gold lines form wave-like patterns. A pair of dark blue sunglasses shade her pretty eyes from the sun, and a pair of sparkly light purple sandals with silver studs on the straps cover her feet. Category:Original Characters Category:Siren Category:Females